moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Lechet
WIP Basic Information *'Full Name' - Viktor Teddy Lechet (I pronounce it as Le-chet, exactly as it looks. I'm simple like that.) *'Game Name' - Lechet *'Age' - Over 50, died younger. *'Eyes' - His good eye is deader yellow, blind eye is white and glossy. *'Hair' - Dirty blonde, usually matted. *'Height' - 5'5''. *'Weight' - Probably around 80 pounds without his armor on. *'Sexuality' - Before he died, he was homosexual. *'Relationship Status' - Very much single, since he's a corpse. *'Race' - Forsaken (Human) *'Class' - Warlock *'Profession' - Self-proclaimed Apothecary / Financial Advisor RSP Description He's decided to keep his voodoo mask, even though it's inferior to his other helm! Said voodoo mask appears as though Lechet may have made it himself, as the markings on it appear to have been done in... well, crayons. He is a tiny, lithe Deader, looking as though he'd go down easily in a physical fight. His bones are somewhat visible through the thinner layers of skin around his joints. His face is gaunt, though he's usually smiling, talking with one of his demons, the poor things, in a number of languages. It's obvious they don't appreciate the attention, but Lechet rarely seems to notice. He's blind in his right eye. It's white and glossed over. Dead looking. Appearance Personality History, Possibly Minions What Lechet means by minions, usually, are his friends, or the ones who actually enjoy spending time with him. He eventually asks people to become his minions if they're around enough. Demons Not the friendly sort. *'Garmat' - Just called Garm usually. Lechet's favorite demon, though the feelings are not mutual. Garmat is a quiet little Imp who is forced to suffer Lechet, who talks endlessly to him when all of his non-Demonic minions aren't around. He often does not respond, acting as though he hadn't heard the Deader. This has led to the growing problem of Lechet simply talking to himself. Garm absolutely despises him; Lech acts like this isn't the case. *'Rivinkorak' - Always called Rivin. Second favorite demon. The Felguard never speaks in public, nor does he really react to anything. He is seemingly loyal and devoted to his Master, occasionally talking with him and obeying everything he asks of him. The demon and Warlock both know that this is just a ruse. *'Vilneth' - Hardly ever seen. Lechet only remembers "Vil" as her name. He uses her as bait for things like Alliance attacks or trying to get the attention of horny Elves to mess with. He calls the Succubus a whore a lot, much to her displeasure. Humanoids *'Velindren Lirianas' - Vel was Lechet's first humanoid minion. As such, Lech branded his initials into the Blood Elf's hip. The hunter is very clingy, attaching himself to the Deader's feet from the time he sees him 'till it's time to sleep. Lechet likes getting him into situations where he can be hurt, as it's funny as hell, though he does try to make sure he doesn't die. If he did, Lechet always has a part of Vel's soul to help bring him back. *'Doxian D'Guerre' - Doxi, referred to as Mr. D when in the company of people Lech isn't sure about, is a short, angry Troll man, the exact same height as the Warlock. Lechet "met" him one day by talking very loudly to Garmat about what a midget Dox was. This eventually led to the Troll chucking a rock at the Deader's head, who mistook it for Doxi shooting him. Since then, Lech has liked hanging around the old rogue/mechanic. He respects him. Due to recent developments, Doxian now owns a part of Lechet's soul and has taken to terrorizing Velindren, much to the Warlock's amusement. *'Doksedder' - Dok is an odd sort. He's a little Geist that Lechet met at a public auction one day. He reminded him of himself, and ended up buying him a shiny necklace. Since then, Dok has taken to calling Lech "Master", which is just awesome for the Deader. Lech has found himself surprisingly protective of the little Geist, though he's sure Dok will eventually forget or get bored with him. *'Nabrolis Ainegal' - Another Deader, one of the - well, the only one Lechet actually talks to. He saw him walking around one day, and took to stalking the other Warlock for a few days. They eventually spoke, and since then, Lechet has referred to him as a minion of his, despite Nabrolis refusing to accept it since Lech hasn't bothered to explain what that means, exactly. Lechet wants to get the dead Elf new eyes. Prospective Minions Little Things / Trivia Nicknames Lechet tends to have problems remembering people, so to help with this, he'll list off rhymes and things of the name. For example, "Yizz Throttlespark" would result in Lechers spouting off things like, "Yizz. Jizz. Come. Sex. Throttle. Move. Thrust. Spark. Fruity. San'layn." Usually, if the rhymes or related-to words aren't too bad, he'll pick a new name for the person from them. OOC Notes Links *Lechet's Armory *http://www.wowarmory.com/character-feed.atom?r=Moon+Guard&cn=Lechet&locale=en_US|max=4 Category:Horde Category:Warlock Category:Forsaken